Decemberunderground
by L.O.V.E Yvette
Summary: Samantha Manson, she was gorgeous, and the ancient dagger I was holding in my hand resembled her very beauty in a messed up, very disturbing, yet artistic, beautiful, and mesmerizing kind of way....
1. Prelude 12,21

** _Decemberground_ is the events before and after _Miss Murder_ based on the Afi best seller, it is an awesome album and just because you might not like it dosen't mean anything to me, but this is one of my better stories so I would like you to R&R because I do rewrite...**

**WARNING: Suicide thoughts, suicide, suicide attempts, depression, more of the rated M stuff...**

* * *

_"This is what I brought you, this you can keep  
This is what I brought, you may forget me  
I promise to depart, just promise one thing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep," **Afi**_

* * *

Love was what he had brought her through all the years, from kinder-garden to senior year, from kids to young adults, from friends to a more mature love. She held his heart in her hand everywhere she went for so many years, and she could keep it,

……**_..even if that heart wasn't beating anymore._ **

And that lifeless heart would probably be thrown away, and forgotten about, like an old toy, a child's teddy bear. Though she might not know it, Sam Manson had grown into a gorgeous young woman; and already men were going after her like she was the fresh meat for the ravenous carnivores. So what would stop them when he was out of the picture? He knew the consequences of his actions, and it pained him to know there was no way she would remember him.

_**He would die for her, but he still wanted her love…..**_

_** Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep...**_


	2. Kill Caustic 1

_Ring, Ring!_

…**..there was no answer**

_Ring, Ring!_

…**.he wanted, no he needed to get inside, inside where he could be alone, where he could think**

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

…**.where he could regain his sanity**

All he could think about was his evil, his wrong and how he had been so satanic, even he believed his own lies, his own excuses for the eighth deadly sin. It was terrible, horrific, it was guilt itself and it got worse with every second that held a memory of the gothic beauty. He tried finding composure with his favorite pass time, flying over the city of Amity but guilt tied itself around his ankle, _**and even peace couldn't save him from falling**__…._

_She was so much better, she deserved more love then the useless ration he gave her._

"Who is it?" A vague voice broke him away from his repentance for a moment.

…**finally someone was coming to save him**

-

Jazz opened the doorto see a male teen that looked like he had just got out of the third World War, and it took some time to figure out that it was her brother.

"Oh my God! Danny what happened?."

"Ghost." He said indifferently, than walked past her and headed up the stairs. One word came out of his mouth it explained something but not enough.

"Danny tell me." He ignored me, "Danny tell me what happened!" He didn't bother to turn around but gave a hand gesture that broke my patience.

"Danny tell me or I'll tell mom and dad about-" She was cut off.

He hurtled around violently, "Tell them what? That you've been helping to keep my secret for about what now, four years?" She hated to admit it, but he was right.

"I can talk my way out of it _little brother_ I'm the straight A student remember? Ha! You're the one who can barely pass, the one who decided to _cheat _on his little "test" because he was scared he would end up working at Nasty Burger! So now that I've refreshed your memory what are you going to do when you're a sedated little ghost, lying on the cold, hard surgical steel table with mom and dad splitting you open?"

-

Jazz's voice echoed in my head, and I turned my head away from her, away from the truth. I could have said that she was 'mean', cruel even but her verbal sin only lasted for mere seconds while my evil had been building up for years.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her eyes widen, realizing what she had said. And I realized yet another fact in life…..

_**It takes time to recognize sin….**_

"Danny I-"

"It's okay Jazz, you can't help me, and even if you tried your little designer drug won't work for me."

-

_Your designer drug won't work for me…_

"Danny that doesn't even make sense." I looked at him and shook my head.

He slowly turned to face me again, "You just don't get it do you Jazz?" He slid his hand through his tousled hair. "_All your precious __psychology is, is a fancy drug, it's a crutch Jazz. When you're feeling down go see a shrink! Yeah it makes you feel better for a few days, and then you find you did something else wrong, that you have more problems and you go back and pay psychologist to listen to your shit yet again. Then after a while of going back and forth you realize you can't think for yourself anymore, can't decide if you should repent this or regret that, and you can't tell your friends what's been bothering you anymore. You can't tell the people that know you better then you or any professional psychologist would. All because you're psychologically __**addicted**_."

-

I opened the door to my room, stumbled in and bolted the door. Turning to face my little sanitarium I looked around, doing my best to avoid eyeing the mirror, I couldn't face myself, not yet, not ever. I leaned on my door, slid down to the floor, and punched it as hard as I could.

_**I didn't feel anything…**_

If this was God's way of telling me I was inhumane, he had a terrible sense of humor. After banging my head against the door a couple of times I hoped to die, all I wanted was to leave the world so I couldn't sin anymore, so I could be as far as I could from temptation. How had I lived so long without recognition of my evils, my sins?

"Danny?" A voice yelled from the first floor.

Jazz had finally calculated what I had said about her 'philosophy'. I laughed a little and walked towards the shower, still avoiding the mirror. I turned the water on, all the while trying to find excuses for the past three years. Grabbing the soap I pictured her, my friend, my lover, my goddess. I had been keeping her from the world, and there was no excuse for my sin. The love of my life was being kept from her future, because everything was for or about me. I tried and tried and tried to work my way around it but all the same I remained the one to blame…

_**And I felt demonized…**_

I grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower still too ashamed to look at myself. Finally looking into the mirror I saw my reflection and I almost vomited at the sight of the horrid creature I saw, she loved this animal, this demon. How could she not see through me?

_**-**_

He looked at his hand, now covered in a dark crimson liquid. But something caught his eye and he pulled the shiny object right out of the middle of his knuckles. He cringed at the sight of the blood stained glass and threw it to the side. Facing what used to be a mirror he noticed how sharp the glass was……

-

Searching for the part of her psychologist book for the introduction, Jazz heard a blood curdling scream coming from upstairs. Knowing well enough that wasn't normal she threw herself up the stairs almost crying of fear from what she would find.

_Was he hurt by what she said earlier?_

Trying the door she broke into tears knowing well enough something was terribly wrong when she found it was locked. She pounded on the door and shouted for awhile until her mind calculated that it Danny wasn't coming to open it and decided to go find something to open it with. Running down the hall she froze when she heard a "Sam" in the same agonized voice as earlier.

"Oh my God, Danny you didn't." She ran back to the door to his room. "Danny!" She shouted, hoping he could still hear the worried tone of her voice. "DANNY!" She grabbed her key after she heard scream after scream and hoped it would work on his door too.

_**Click…..**_

_I love you god._

Nothing in the world would have sounded better then the noise the knob made when she turned the key. She swung the door open almost violently and looked around the room.

_What?_

"Sam," A voice whispered, and the worry displayed on her face transformed into horror when her attention was brought to the half open bathroom door that hid everything inside the small room but a broken mirror and a sink with pieces of broken glass and blood drowning the glossy porcelain in a sickly red paint……

To Be Continued

**Whoa…I didn't know I could write like that. I think it's passable, it could probably never match some of the work the other authors on this site but I tried, right? Anyways I couldn't keep you people waiting so I'm writing a Kill Caustic Part 2, because the Kill Caustic chapter itself would've meant I would have had to repost in 5 months…..and that's not good. For all the people that are reading this, you are the greatest people in the world and I know my writing is a little…out there cough boring cough but I'm trying to improve it and I can only do that by knowing what I'm doing wrong, which leads this all to one word, ****REVIEW**


End file.
